


Charon

by vicarious_den



Series: Bracia Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, spotkanie w zaświatach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: Spotkanie braci Black w zaświatach.





	Charon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).



> Tekst napisany na potrzeby pojedynku na Mirriel. Betowała Elnath. Fragment początkowy pochodzi z piosenki Keatona Hensona "Charon".

_And it seems as though_  
_I'm on my own_  
_And time transcends, oh_  
  
_And it seems I speak_  
_Like waters leak_  
_And I'm losing friends, oh_  
  
_And there'll be coins on my eyes_  
_There'll be coins on my eyes_  
_To pay Charon_  
_Before I let you near my son_

 

 

Podobno gdy umierasz, całe życie przebiega ci przed oczami. Podobno trwa to o wiele dłużej niż w rzeczywistości, jakby twoja dusza potrzebowała czasu, żeby na dobre pożegnać się z twoim ciałem. I Syriusz czeka, czeka na te wszystkie wspomnienia, na twarze przyjaciół, zimne mury Azkabanu, na chlupot, z jakim psie łapy spotykają się z mokrym podłożem, ale widzi tylko Remusa, który ma pełne ramiona Harry'ego, i z całego serca prosi każdego, kto chciałby go wysłuchać, żeby Remus zdołał utrzymać ich obu.  
  
Potem jest tylko ciemność.  
  
***  
  
Budzi się, choć nie, to złe określenie – _zaczyna odbierać otaczający go świat_. Wrażenie jest bardzo osobliwe, jakby jego zmysły jeden po drugim musiały na nowo nauczyć się odczuwać. Pierwszy pojawia się zapach, choć nie taki, jak pamięta; przypomina to żucie truskawkowej gumy, która smakuje jak truskawki, ale jednak nie do końca. Teraz czuje coś świeżego, może nieco wilgotnego, jak powietrze po deszczu. Słyszy szum, choć przytłumiony. Nagle ma oczy i widzi przed sobą polanę, jasną i obrośniętą soczyście zieloną trawą. Ostatni wraca dotyk; spogląda na swoje bose stopy i czuje pod nimi miękki mech.  
  
— Pamiętasz?  
  
Choć nie słyszał tego głosu przez całe lata, które wymazały mu z pamięci jego nosowe, a mimo to melodyjne brzmienie, poznaje go od razu. Odwraca się i tak, wsparty o jeden z rozłożystych dębów stoi Regulus; ciemne brwi układające się w idealne, niemal dziewczęce łuki, lekko zmarszczony nos, jakby uważał, że wszystko, co do niego mówisz, jest niewarte wysłuchania, i ten uśmiech, a raczej wykrzywienie prawego kącika ust, na który pozwalał sobie wyjątkowo rzadko, bo w jego policzku pojawiał się dołeczek sprawiający, że wyglądał o wiele mniej groźnie i dostojnie, niż tego chciał. Te wszystkie szczegóły zalewają Syriusza tak nagle, tak silnie, że może jedynie stać i patrzeć i próbować zrozumieć, jakim cudem o nich zapomniał, bo chociaż, Merlin mu świadkiem, uparcie je w sobie zacierał (alkoholem, dragami, potem nienawiścią, gdy nie zostało już nic oprócz chłodu i ciemności celi), nigdy nie sądził, że naprawdę mu się to uda. Świadomość śmierci jest tylko echem, cichym i głuchym niczym głos odbijający się od ścian pustej studni.  
  
— Czemu ty? — wyrzuca chyba całą wieczność później; czuje się zdradzony. — Gdzie jest James?  
  
Nienawidzi się za to, że głos załamuje mu się na imieniu przyjaciela, że brzmi tak krucho i delikatnie jakby był dzieckiem, które zgubiło się na ruchliwej ulicy, ale przecież to nie tak miało wyglądać. Czuje ból, jednak także dziwnie spłycony, rozrzedzony, bardziej jak wspomnienie bólu niż ból sam w sobie; jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada szybko, nierówno, mimo to ruch ten jest mechaniczny. Przestaje oddychać; nic się nie dzieje.  
  
— Ja czekałem na ciebie dłużej.  
  
Jego głos ponownie przeszywa Syriusza, znów tak nieoczekiwany, a zarazem znajomy niczym własny. Regulus kładł nacisk na niektóre słowa – zawsze na „ja”, twarde, głębokie i długie, jakby miało co najmniej jedną sylabę więcej; czasem przypominał bardziej pastora głoszącego kazania niż nastolatka rozmawiającego z rówieśnikami. Przedrzeźnianie go było jedną z ulubionych rozrywek Syriusza w Hogwarcie; przechadzał się jak pan po błoniach i beczał „JA, JA!”, z nosem skierowanym ku niebu i dłonią zamaszyście przecinającą powietrze, w akompaniamencie ryczących ze śmiechu Jamesa i Petera. Ten ostatni dostawał aż czkawki, gdy tarzał się po trawie, czerwony na twarzy i zwinięty w kulkę. To Remus musiał przerywać spektakl za każdym razem, zanim Peter się udusił.  
  
Wspomnienie Petera było dla Syriusza jak czerwona płachta dla byka, jednak teraz nawet wściekłość przypomina wyuczoną regułkę, zbyt nieosiągalna, by mógł się jej uchwycić. Podnosi zatem wzrok i spogląda na Regulusa; szuka na twarzy brata tak dobrze znanej mu wyższości, cichego szyderstwa, i choć nadal jest tak samo wyniosły jak zawsze, z linią pleców prostą jakby ustawioną od linijki i podbródkiem o milimetr wyżej niż można by to uznać za znośne, na jego obliczu nie ma śladu rozbawienia.  
  
— Kogo widzisz, Syriuszu?  
  
Wypowiada jego imię tak, jak robiła to matka, ale bez chłodu, bez dystansu, który było czuć nawet w powietrzu, gdy znajdowali się w tym samym pokoju na Grimmauld Place. A może Syriusz zwyczajnie nie jest już w stanie tego teraz wychwycić. Skupia się więc na słowach brata. Czy to jakiś rodzaj testu? Czy stoją właśnie pomiędzy światami, w jakiejś mało ekscytującej wersji Czyśćca, decydując o jego przyszłym losie? Czy jeśli skupi się wystarczająco mocno, twarz Regulusa zastąpi ta należąca do Jamesa?  
  
— To nie jest test — rzuca Regulus i brzmi jakby był zawiedziony i zły jednocześnie. — I nie, nie czytam ci w myślach — dodaje, zanim Syriusz zdąży o tym pomyśleć.  
  
Nagle jest blisko, o wiele bliżej, niż Syriusz by chciał, zaledwie krok czy dwa przed nim; dopiero z tej odległości zauważa, że Regulus wydaje się wyższy, niemal tak wysoki jak on sam, że jego włosy są dłuższe, twarz nieco bardziej pociągła. Tylko oczy, te same, które Syriusz widział za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał w lustro, pozostają niezmienne, a mimo to są zupełnie inne. Wygląda, cóż, doroślej, ale wciąż nie dorosło i do Syriusza dociera, że oto patrzy na obraz brata, jakiego nie miał szansy zobaczyć w trakcie życia. Nieproszona myśl, okropna i dusząca, pojawia się w jego umyśle: _Czyli to tak wyglądałeś, gdy umarłeś._ Tym razem ból, który rozlewa mu się w piersi, wydaje się niemal prawdziwy.  
  
— Naprawdę nie pamiętasz? — szepce Regulus i jest w tym coś tragicznego.  
  
Czuje jego dłoń w swojej i nagle pamięta. Spogląda w dół, gdzie zaledwie pół metra obok ich stóp przepływa strumień. Widzi swoją twarz, znów młodą i ładną, niezniszczoną czasem ani bólem, nieprzeżartą przez wyrzuty sumienia i tęsknotę. Bezwiednie sięga do niej wolną dłonią; falujące odbicie Regulusa uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem.  
  
Granica między teraźniejszością a przeszłością zaciera się; nie ma już tu i teraz, nie ma tam i wtedy, nie ma życia ani śmierci, jest tylko polana w lasku przy Grimmauld Place, ten spokojny strumyk i dziecięcy śmiech, są letnie dni wypełnione zielenią i drobnym deszczem, i te zimowe ze śniegiem trzaskającym pod stopami. To jak sen, jak zapętlający się film, w którym przebiegają przez kładkę raz za razem, zawieszeni pomiędzy jednym brzegiem a drugim, otoczeni rzadkim błękitem angielskiego nieba i szumem pocierających o siebie liści.  
  
— Dlaczego ty? — powtarza, ale tym razem jego głos brzmi spokojnie, bo to pytanie należy już do innego świata.  
  
Regulus nie odrywa wzroku od ich rozmytych odbić. Wiatr wciska mu włosy w oczy; odgarnia je z wystudiowanym ruchem nadgarstka.  
  
— Powiedziałem ci, czekałem na ciebie dłużej.  
  
Zaciska palce mocniej na dłoni Regulusa i ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że jest ciepła; obraca ją wnętrzem do góry i pod podwiniętym rękawem koszuli brata odkrywa białą, nienaruszoną skórę.  
  
— Moneta nie ma tylko dwóch stron, ma także obrzeże — wyjawia Regulus; wszelki wiatr cichnie.  
  
— Mało prawdopodobne, żeby to właśnie na nim się zatrzymała — odpowiada Syriusz i w końcu zaczyna rozumieć; Regulus tylko uśmiecha się sennie.  
  
Gdy zmierzają w stronę kładki, trawa ugina się pod ich bosymi stopami, ale wraca do swojego pierwotnego kształtu zaraz po tym, gdy przechodzą dalej. Dziwnie jest iść za Regulusem, a nie ciągnąć go za sobą, wystraszonego i niepewnego. Teraz kroczy między trawami tak lekko i pewnie, jakby obierał drogę przemierzaną setki razy. Wchodzi na kładkę, nawet na nią nie spoglądając; jego kolana nie drżą, a stopy nie ślizgają się po drewnie, jak gdyby wcale nie bał się wody, choć kiedyś wystarczyło, że na nią spojrzał, a dostawał dreszczy.  
  
Myśli Syriusza rozbiegają się w miliony miejsc. Pytania, które dusił w sobie latami, nawracające w chwilach zwątpienia, kiedy musiał przekonywać samego siebie, że przecież nie mógł się tak potwornie mylić, że czarne pozostaje czarne, a białe pozostaje białe, nieważne, jak bardzo nie pragnąłbyś wydobyć z nich trochę szarości. Spogląda w górę, na rozświetloną słońcem twarz Regulusa.  
  
— Czyżby się pan wystraszył, Panie Lwie? — pyta Regulus, cytując ich ulubioną baśń z dzieciństwa.  
  
Zawsze to Syriusz zaczynał grę, gdy Regulus bał się wejść na kładkę; wydawało mu się przezabawnym nazywać strachliwego brata „Panem Lwem”. Teraz jednak role się odwracają i Syriusz nie może nadziwić się, jak łatwo przychodzi im zamiana.  
  
— A czemu pan nie przefrunie na drugi brzeg, Panie Feniksie? — mówi, zaskoczony, jak dobrze wciąż pamięta słowa baśni. — Przecież ma pan skrzydła.  
  
— Istnieją mosty, których nie można ominąć — odpowiada Regulus dziwnie cichym głosem, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że przyszło mu wypowiedzieć te słowa.  
  
Jego dłoń nadal jest ciepła i stabilna; Syriusz zaciska na niej palce i pozwala przeprowadzić się na drugi brzeg.


End file.
